Ein neues Ereignis
by AngelSakuya
Summary: Kira und Kato kommen sich näher. Ich kann keine gute Summary schreiben!


Mir ist kein besserer Titel eingefallen, sorry!  
  
Achja, ich hab noch nie ne Shonen Ai Story geschrieben, seid also bitte nicht allzu hart zu mir, ja?  
  
Disclaimer: Alles bis auf die Story gehört Kaori Yuki.  
  
Ein neues Ereignis  
  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst sind wir klatsch nass wenn wir zu Hause ankommen." Kira und Kato waren bei Setsuna gewesen und machten sich nun auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war bereits 00:47 Uhr und es regnete stark. „Is mir doch egal. Ich geh eh nicht nach Hause. Mein Alter macht dann nur wieder Stress. Und darauf hab ich kein Bock." Kato nahm einen tiefen Zug an seiner Zigarette, dann warf er sie auf die Straße, die in einer der etlichen Pfützen erlosch. Die Gegend war ruhig, nur der Regen machte Geräusche, während er auf Gegenstände nieder prasselte. Sie gingen noch einen Moment still nebeneinander weiter. Dann gab Kira nach. „Na gut. Dann pennst du heute eben bei mir." Kato konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aber nur heute. Nicht das das bei dir zu Gewohnheit wird. Sonst verlang ich irgendwann noch Miete von dir." Auch Kira musste nun doch etwas grinsen. Warum konnte er diesem Asozialen Spinner nichts abschlagen? Kato steckte sich eine neue Kippe an und klopfte Kira auf die Schulter. „Danke! Bist wohl doch nicht so kaltherzig wie du immer tust, was?" Kira versetzte seinem Kumpel einen kleinen schlag in die Magengegend und lief zufrieden grinsend weiter. „Werd ja nicht aufdringlich. Sonst änder ich meine Entscheidung doch noch." Um wieder auf gleiche Höhe mit ihm zu kommen, musste Kato einen Schritt schneller gehen. Und das obwohl der leichte Schlag von Kira ihm doch zu schaffen machte. „Schon gut! Reg dich ab." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen gingen sie noch knapp 15 Minuten weiter, bis sie vor Kiras Haustür standen.   
  
Sie gingen hinein. Das Haus war leer. „Dein Alter nicht da?" Kato schaute sich etwas um. „Nö. Musste mal wieder Geschäftlich weg. Ist auch besser so. Ihr könnt euch ja nicht leiden." Er ging in die Küche und holte zwei Flaschen Bier. Dann gingen sie in Kiras Zimmer. Obwohl es relativ groß war, standen nicht sehr viele Möbel darin. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich unordentlich Bücher, Bierflaschen und Kippen Päckchen. Kira setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm einen Schluck Bier. Seine Bettwäsche war aus schwarzem Satin, ebenso wie das Laken [1]. Kato blieb in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen und betrachtete Kira. Der Anblick gefiel ihm irgendwie. Während er so klatschnass auf dem Bett saß, das Haar ihm vor den Augen hing... Kato schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken von eben los zu werden. „Du Kira, ich geh ma Duschen." "Mach das. Aber stell bitte nicht das ganze Bad unter Wasser, so wie beim letzten mal." Ohne zu antworten ging Kato ins Bad. Wie immer schloss er die Tür nicht ab. Kurz darauf höre man den Duschstrahl. „Idiot."   
  
Kira stellte die Flasche auf einen kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett ab. Er zog sein nasses, eng anliegendes Shirt aus und warf es in eine Ecke. Gleich darauf folgte seine ebenso nasse Hose. Während er vor seinem Kleiderschrank kniete um sich eine neue Hose raus zu suchen hörte er plötzlich Katos Stimmer hinter sich. „Schicke Boxershorts!" Kira drehte sich um und sah Kato, mit deinem Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden vor ihm stehen [2]. Er sah nicht gerade aus, als ob er schon fertig geduscht hatte. „Wie? Schon fertig?" Kira kniete nun genau vor Kato. Wieder gefiel ihm der Anblick. Kira sah umwerfend aus ohne Shirt. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper kam nie richtig zur Geltung unter seinen Shirts, egal wie eng sie auch waren. //Ahhh! Jetzt denk ich schon wider so'n Zeug!// Bevor er sich weiter mit dem Aussehen seines Kumpels beschäftigen konnte, antwortete er auf Kiras Frage. „Nee, wollt mir nur ne Kippe holn." Kato ging zu seine Jacke, holte sich ne Kippe und ein Feuerzeug heraus und verschwand wieder Richtung Bad. „Kato hat doch nen Vogel. Braucht selbst unter der Dusche ne Kippe." Kopfschüttelnd suchte Kira weiter nach einer Hose. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Nachdem er wieder eine Hose anhatte setzte er sich auf sein Bett und nahm ein Schluck Bier.   
  
Er überlegte sich gerade, dass Kato gar nicht schlecht aussah. Im Gegenteil. Als er so vor ihm stand, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, fand er das sogar ziemlich gut. //Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass er so gut gebaut ist. Sehr muskulös ist er zwar nicht, aber hat doch nen beträchtlichen Körperbau.// Er stand auf, hob seine nassen Klamotten auf und ging Richtung Bad.  
  
//Wieso denk ich so'n scheiß, während Kira halb nackt vor mir steht?!?// Kato stand wieder unter der Dusche. //Aber er sah schon echt heiß aus... Schon wieder denk ich so was. Was soll denn das, verdammt?// Während er in Gedanken versunken unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stand, merkte er nicht, wie Kira rein kam und ihn beobachtete. Eigentlich wollte er nur seine nassen Sachen zur Waschmaschine bringen, aber als er Kato so nackt dastehend sah, den Rücken ihm zu gedreht musste er einfach grinsen. „Schicker Hintern, Kato!" Kato wirbelte herum. Als er Kira sah, sprang er sofort hinter den Duschvorhang. „SACH MA, SPINNST DU ODER WAS??? Du kannst doch nicht einfach hier rein schneien, während ich Dusche!!!" Kira ging gelassen zur Waschmaschine und warf seine Sachen davor. „Reg dich ab. Ich wollt nur meine Sachen hierher bringen. Außerdem hab ich dich schön öfter nackt gesehen, also mach net so ein theater." „Du hättest ja wenigstens anklopfen können! Ich dachte schon dein Alter wär hier oder so!" Kato beruhigte sich und stellte sich wieder unter den Wasserstrahl.   
  
„Willst du hier wurzeln schlagen und mir weiter zuschaun oder verkrümelst du dich heut auch noch mal?" Irgendwie wollte Kira gar nicht gehen. Ihm gefiel der Anblick seines Freundes. Er entschloss sich, tatsächlich noch etwas im Bad zu bleiben. „Ich will mir nur noch die Haare Föhnen!" Kato guckte leicht nach hinten. „Seit wann föhnst du dir denn die Haare? Schwul oder was?" Kira war voll und ganz zu frieden. Kato schien nach seiner Reaktion hin, nichts dagegen zu haben, wenn er hier bliebe. „Ich will doch nicht krank werden!" Er stellte den Föhn an und föhnte sich tatsächlich die Haare. Kopfschüttelnd duschte Kato weiter. Er merkte nicht, dass Kira den Blick gar nicht mehr von ihm wenden konnte. Er beobachtete wie jeder Wassertropfen an seinem Rücken hinunter rann und wie sich bei jeder von Katos Bewegungen sich die Muskeln unter seiner Haut abzeichneten. Er war kurz davor, zu ihm zu gehen, ihn gegen die Duschwand zu drücken und ihn einfach nur zu berühren und ihn zu spüren, aber er machte es doch nicht.   
  
Kato hatte wahrlich nichts dagegen, dass Kira bei ihm blieb. Auch wenn er sich etwas komisch fühlte, da er splitternackt da stand, zog er den Duschvorhang nicht zu. Nach einiger stellte er den Duschstrahl ab, nahm sich ein Handtuch und ging aus der Dusche. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass Kira ihn unablässig anschaute. Er schaute direkt in Kiras Augen. Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich wie apathisch an. Dann machte Kira den Föhn aus und ging Richtung Tür. „Ich geh wieder ins Zimmer." Ohne eine Antowort abzuwarten ging er hinaus. //Wie lange er wohl mich schon angeschaut hat? Mhh. Naja, egal.// Er schnappte sich eine Hose, die er vorher von Kira bekommen hatte und zog sie an. Dann ging er ebenfalls in Kiras Zimmer. Dieser lang auf seinem Bett und las wie immer irgendeins seiner Bücher. „Ich leih mir ma n Shirt von dir." Kira bemerkte, dass Kato wieder im Raum war. Wieder schaute er Kato an und stellte erneut fest, wie gut er aussah. Kato fand das ziemlich verdächtig, obwohl er Kira auch bei jeder Gelegenheit musterte. Er musste lachen, „Na, biste zum Spanner mutiert?" Kira wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Quatsch nicht." Kato merkte das er Kira anscheinend kalt erwischt hatte. Ohne noch an das Shirt zu denken drehte er um und ging zum Bett und lehnte sich über Kira. „Oder bin ich so ein heißes Kerlchen, dass du deinen Blick nicht von mir abwenden kannst?" Er spürte die enorme Wärme, die von Kiras Körper ausging. Er bereute seine Entscheidung bereits. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht sofort von Kira weg ging, würde er es nicht mehr können. Er spürte das Verlangen nach Kira.   
  
Auch Kira spürte dieses Gefühl. Er entschied sich, es mal darauf ankommen zu lassen. Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf seinem bis eben kalten Gesicht breit. „Yo. Du hast es erraten." Er packte Katos Arm und eher er sich versah lag dieser unter Kira. Er wusste erst mal nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Doch als er in Kiras Augen sah, wusste er, dass er es ernst meinte. Langsam strich er mit seiner Hand an Kiras Seite entlang zu seinem Nacken. Kira wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Kato ihn wegschieben würde oder so was in der Art. Aber das jetzt! Trotzallem wollte er es. Er wollte, dass Kato ihn so berührte. Langsam kam er Katos Gesicht näher. Katos Hand streichelte nun Kiras Nacken. Leicht drückte er Kira noch näher an sich. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Nun wussten beide das es kein Spiel mehr war. Jeder der beiden meinte es ernst. Kiras Zunge berührten die Lippen von Kato und öffneten sie langsam. Kato erwidertet den Kuss und lies Kiras Zunge freien Zugang. Der Kuss wurde immer Leidenschaftlicher. Kira strich mit seiner Hand über Katos Oberkörper. Mit seinen Fingern strich er über seine Muskeln, an seinem Becken entlang und dann langsam wieder hoch zu seinem Hals. Katos Kehle entriss ein leises Stöhnen. Er spürte, wie sein Körper zu beben begann, wenn Kiras Finger über seine Haut strichen.  
  
Kira bemerkte wie Katos Errektion immer größer wurde. Er lies seine Hand zu dessen Shorts wandern und zog sie runter, sodass seine Männlichkeit frei lag. Kato begann immer schwerer zu Atmen. Kira übersähte Katos Brust mit küssen. Dann arbeitete er sich hinunter bis zu seinem Bauchnabel. Langsam ging er noch etwas tiefer, bis zum Ansatz seiner Errektion. Er strich mit seiner Zunge darüber und bearbeitete sie mit seinen Zähnen. Katos stöhnen wurde nun lauter. Er krallte sich in Kiras Haare. Er empfand dieses Gefühl viel intensiver als bei allen Frauen davor. Noch niemand machte ihn so heiß wie Kira.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Kato kam zu seinem Höhepunkt. Erschöpft lies er sich in die weiche Matratze sinken. Auch Kira war sichtlich erschöpft. Doch Kato drehte Kira auf den Rücke, so dass Kato nun über ihm kniete und das Spielchen wiederholte sich.  
  
Beide schliefen nebeneinander ein. Als Kira am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war es schon hell draußen. Es war Montag, 09:48 Uhr. Er guckte neben sich. Kato schließ noch tief und fest. Kira beobachtete ihn noch ein Weile und stellte amüsiert fest, wie süß und lieb Kato doch aussah, wenn er schlief. Nach einiger Zeit entschloss er sich doch aufzustehen. "Hey Kato. Aufwachen. Wir sind spät dran." Mit diesen Worten stand Kira auf, schnappte sich ein paar Sachen aus seinem Kleiderschrank und verschwand im Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Leise, aber doch deutlich hörbar knurrend stand Kato auf. Auch er nahm sich ein paar Sachen aus Kiras Kleiderschrank und zog sie an. Dann folge er Kira ins Bad. Sie waren eh schon zu spät, also machte keiner Anstalten sich etwas zu beeilen um nicht noch mehr vom Unterricht zu verpassen.  
  
Als beide nun endlich fertig waren machten sie sich auf den weg zur Schule. Beide folgten während des Gehens seinen eigenen Gedanken. Kato sah Kira immer wieder von der Seite aus an. //Zum Glück hat sich unser Verhältnis durch das Ereignis letzte Nacht kein bisschen Verändert.// Leicht grinsend und höchst zu frieden ging er weiter neben Kira her. Auch Kira war froh, dass sich nichts geändert hatte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+ENDE+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, dass wars. Hoffe, es ist einiger Maßen gut geworden!  
  
[1] Weiß nich, ob's zu Kira passt, aber ich liebe Satin!  
  
[2] Die beiden hätte ich in dem Aufzug liebend gerne gesehen! *schwärm*  
  
Bitte, bitte schreibt Reviews! Immerhin interessiert es mich, was ihr über die Story denkt, und natürlich was ich anders hätte machen sollen! Danke! 


End file.
